


Royal Treatment

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Grinding, Hand-job, Humiliation, Prostate Massage, Strap-On, boobs, robo-boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Plays during "Bend Her".Fry gets to know what a girl can do with a strap-on.Thanks for the suggestion, anon!





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to call fem!Bender "Bender" and not "Coilette" here, bc I THINK Fry still refers to her as Bender in canon (and it's Fry's POV). I watched the ep and he didn't really say her name, but the others do, so he prolly does as well. ANYway, this was supposed to be a drabble but got over 3k, so it gets its own upload.

„You’re enjoying my new pair of tits, buddy?”

Fry got pulled out of his booby-trance by the weirdly soft but still rude new voice of his best friend, who had been turned into a girl a few days ago. 

“Ah…uhm… sorry…”

He mumbled, embarrassed about getting caught. Not only was he checking out boobs, he was checking out _robot_ boobs which were sitting on his _best friend’s_ chest. This was all kinds of wrong and he knew it. He lowered his gaze and then turned it towards the TV again, where an infomercial tried to sell him Omicronian Wafers™ (guaranteed without mind altering ingredients).  
He barely had time to hear about all the nutritional benefits, when Bender, or Coilette or whatever she wanted to call herself now, was suddenly right next to him, whispering in his ear.

“Wanna touch ‘em?”

His cheeks blushed even deeper upon this invitation. He turned around, seeing the eye-lashed optics of his robot half open, a sultry smile on her face, surrounded by her chestnut brown hair which she was wearing in a side ponytail. She seemed to enjoy to torment him like this, now moving one of her slender tube arms over the backrest behind his shoulders, shuffling even closer, pressing her chest against him. The metallic boobs (Why did robots even have boobs?) poked him a bit, lacking the nice squishy softness a human woman usually had. Nonetheless, they did intrigue him with their glistening roundness and how perky they were standing up. It wasn’t like him and Bender had never shared intimate touches before, in fact they screwed with each other on a regular basis, so it wouldn’t even be weird for him to touch her that way now. At least that’s what he told himself. 

His eyes flicking down to her boobs and up to her optics again, he took a few seconds until he could answer, his voice squeaky when he confirmed her suspicion.

“Yes!! If… if that’s okay with you?”

Her hand was now on his shoulder, pulling him a bit closer.

“You can do whatever you want with me, loverboy.”

She fluttered her eyelashes at him which made Fry grin. This was gonna be interesting for sure. He turned his body around awkwardly, so he was facing her directly, both of his hands now able to reach her chest comfortably. He blinked at her, a wordless question if he was really allowed to keep going and she nodded, her dainty fingers gently massaging his shoulder. Fry breathed in and huffed out, before he reached out and cupped Bender’s metal breasts with his palms. They were cold and hard, but the roundness… It was satisfying to run his hands up and down the smooth surface and he did that for some time, sticking his tongue out while he concentrated. Bender was still wearing a bra, but even through the thin fabric it felt nice. It didn’t take long for the impatient robot to move her hands behind her back to undo the bra and throw it behind the couch on the pile of dirty laundry that tended to collect there. Fry had pulled away his grip shortly, which gave Bender the chance to move and suddenly plop down on his lap, her boobs now directly in front of his face. Fry looked up while one of Bender’s hands curled into his hair. He smiled, his hands moving again, gripping her now naked boobs and he actually heard her sigh out.

“Does this feel good?”

He asked, genuinely curious. He didn’t know if Bender could feel much at all or if her boobs were sensitive like the ones of a human girl. He rubbed and massaged over the sturdy metal, feeling it heating up under his touch. 

“Keep going, baby.”

Her breathless voice came from above and she didn’t have to say that twice. Fry changed his movements, going a bit wider, running his fingertips down her now slim waist and nice round hips, just to move up again to play with her boobs. Well, as much as he could. It did seem to rile her up though, and Fry remembered the times when he used to sleep with women more often, how sensitive they were and how much fun it was to explore their bodies, so different to his own. Now Bender was a girl and was writhing on his lap, making cute little noises each time he ran his thumbs over her boobs. Not only that, but she also moved her hips and if he didn’t know better, he would think she did it deliberately. 

Of course she did, judging by the constant grinding against his crotch. Now it was Fry’s turn to become breathless, while he felt her hips rub back and forth on him, pushing rhythmically against his penis which was getting harder by the second. 

“Someone’s excited…”

She whispered again and for some reason, the whispering just made it more intense. Fry moaned out quietly, his hands moving to her back to push her closer, his face now pressed between her boobs. The way they squeezed him felt weirdly satisfying, even if his crotch was basically screaming at him, while Bender was still rubbing away. 

“So’re you, Bender…”

He mumbled, nuzzling against her.

“Should we… you know…?”

He asked, carefully. He really wanted to know how it would feel with his friend altered like that.

“Fuck?”

She answered bluntly, Fry simply nodding, which made his cheeks rub against her boobs.

Her gaze became even sultrier, if that was even possible and then her hand was suddenly between his legs, undoing his trousers and opening his fly in a manner that showed her routine with this sort of thing. Without any hesitation, she went to business, her hand diving into the fabric to get a hold on his dick. Fry melted against the cold touch, moaning out while he gripped her waist, imagining the kind of sex he could have with her. 

Her pointy fingers were a bit intimidated, but she was confident in her movements and the way they played over his dick, rubbing and squeezing him made him lose it more and more. 

“Hmnnn, can’t wait to fuck you, Bender…”

He sighed, his hands roaming her body, but he stopped when he heard her answer. 

“You didn’t think I’d let that thing anywhere near me, did you?”

Despite this, she kept on rubbing him. Fry felt offended and leaned back against the couch, so he got a better look at her. 

“What happened to doing whatever I wanna do with you?”

He pouted, but her hand was still in his pants so he hissed resigned when she gave him a warning squeeze.

“I never said that.”

She simply stated, upping her movements, letting one of her digits slide over the tip and Fry couldn’t help himself and threw his head back. Damn, she knew how to use these fingers, even if they weren’t blunt and stubby anymore. They were definitely more agile, were able to touch him better, getting into these nooks and crannies down there. He felt how she concentrated her massages right under the head, rubbing circles right where it bulged out from the shaft. It felt amazing and made Fry almost forget his frustration with the lying robot. 

He was still disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to be _in_ her, as he would’ve assumed if he slept with a girl, but he wondered what else she had in mind. 

Through her mitigations he was finally able to form a coherent question.

“How else we gonna fuck then, Bender?”

Her one hand which had been holding his scalp was now moving forward to cup his cheek, stroking his face, while she answered.

“Just as always.”

With that, the hand vanished from him and the arm extended to their bedroom, returning with a strap-on.

“Awww, what? Ol’-Reliable??”

Fry frowned, now deeply disappointed. That wasn’t anything new; he was well aware how that thing felt inside of him. It wasn’t overly big, but what they hadn’t known when the purchased it was, that it fitted pretty much perfectly into him, the slight upward curve pressing exactly against his prostate if he was on his back when Bender was inside of him. 

“Yeah, no harm for a girl to get some help for getting you off.”

Fry actually crossed his arms in front of his chest, huffing out annoyed. 

“And I thought we’d be doing something new…”

Bender pulled her hand out of Fry’s pants, cleaning it at the side of the fabric, before she pointed a finger at him.

“No you listen here, mister. It’s a freaking _privilege_ to be able to sleep with me, so you wipe that frown off your face right now!”

Fry looked at her, blowing air out of his nose. He was still horny and Bender was still sexy, especially now that she was becoming bossy, her boobs still out and enticing him once more. He sighed, hoping for a compromise. 

“If you let me touch your boobs?”

He asked and after some pondering, Bender agreed. 

“Sure, knock yourself out on my knockers!”

Fry almost laughed at this really bad pun, but didn’t have the chance when Bender was pushing him down on the sofa, making him lie back. As his trousers were already open, they slid off him pretty easily, especially because his hips were propped on the armrest. The pose was kind of uncomfortable and he definitely wouldn’t be able to reach forward to grab her boobs that way. With his boner exposed, Bender between his thighs, smirking at him while she was putting on the strap on, he felt a bit helpless. Her pushing had been pretty insistent, and he realised that even though Bender was a girl now, she was probably still stronger than him if she was able to manhandle him like this. Realising that, he felt himself becoming flustered and somehow more _horny_ , the prospect of a girl claiming him like that way too arousing. 

He would’ve started to wonder what that said about his masculinity, but Bender was already moving on, gripping one of his ankles to put it over her shoulder while her other hand pulled out the lube they had hidden under the sofa. Hey, sometimes fuck buddies were too lazy to go all the way to the bedroom, so having a stash in the living room was just practical, okay?

He glanced down over his belly, seeing his exposed boner, the robot behind it opening up the tub and basically sticking her whole hand in there. She grinned at him and Fry gave an awkward smile back. He had accepted that it would happen like this and it wasn’t like he didn’t _enjoy_ getting penetrated. It would just be kind of weird, as it was a girl inside of him, technically.

Bender lifted her hand up, glistening with lube and moved it down between his legs. She held the intense eye contact while she stroked his penis slowly with the new found slickness, Fry bucking his hips against it, but just when he started to get into it she moved on, sliding the pointy tips of her fingers downwards, circling his balls, going further behind them to finally slip between his cheeks. She snickered when she noticed his frustrated hip movements.

“Never hurry a lady, Fry.”

She husked, while she pushed two of her fingers more against his hole. That must’ve been the best joke Fry had heard in ages. He laughed, just a strained sound escaping him while his entrance was being circled.

“Haha! You’re anything _but_ a lady!”

Her optics squinted at him, her fingers suddenly pushing harder against him and due to their slender and pointy new form, they slipped in without much effort, making Fry gasp.

“That’s not for you to decide, meatbag. Let me show you what this lady can do…”

With that she moved a bit faster, her fingers slipping in and out of him, while her other hand stroked his propped up leg slowly, her fingers lightly scratching the soft skin on the inside of his thigh, before she elegantly circled his dick again. Fry felt himself sweating more, heard his voice coming out loudly, his hands getting a hold on the cushion under him. It all happened so fast, a minute ago she had grinded herself on his lap and now he was lying on his back, completely at her mercy, having his body twitch with each stroke on his dick and each push inside of him. Whatever it may be, Bender was a lot more agile and precise with her treatment. He could clearly feel the difference while he reacted strongly to the gently, yet firm touches. She pushed in deeper, crooking her fingers a bit, the pointy ends brushing against his prostate, Fry properly crying out by now. She had stopped her mitigations on his penis, merely holding it lazily in a soft grip at his base, all her concentration now on pushing into him. 

“See? I knew I could make you melt instantly. You human men and your sensitive bodies…”

She didn’t even move her fingers in and out anymore, she was just pressing against him over and over inside of him, tracing around this traitorous gland ever so slightly. Fry had to clamp his eyes shut and bite his lips, but it didn’t stop his moaning. He would’ve moved more against her, but his other leg which wasn’t on her shoulder couldn’t get any leverage and the pose made it hard to move on his own to begin with, so he was damned to just let her play with him.

“Bender…! Don’t tease me…!”

He complained but then she decided to _scissor_ him and his ability to talk was gone instantly. He jerked when he felt his muscles getting stretched like that, being able to feel himself gaping, the thin fingers pressing against his inner wall. He was reduced to moaning, especially when she pressed harder against his prostate. He was sure he would cum soon just from this, but Bender seemed to have prepared for that.

The grip on his dick got tighter, pressing it hard, wringing another moan out of him. His now teary eyes watched her, the robot obviously having fun with him. 

“You want that girl-dick, don’t you, Fry?”

She smirked, completely full of herself and Fry almost rejected to answer, but then she moved her hips, the tip of the strap-on pressing against his entrance, which was still getting stretched by her scissoring motions. The way he was gaping already made it easy for the tip to just barely slip inside, even though her fingers were still doing their thing with his prostate and he yelled out in surprise. His nerves so exposed to this additional intrusion made him shudder, forcing him to admit it. 

“I…. Bender… please…. Yes!”

She playfully rolled her hips a few more times against him, Fry gripping the sofa harder each time while he tried to cope.

“Hehe, you seem desperate enough. Well done, me!”

She slipped her fingers out, his prostate without any pressure, but that quickly changed when the silicone shaft was suddenly pushed into him with a cocky

“Here comes momma!!”

He arched his back off the sofa when he felt himself spread around Bender’s appendance, his body surprisingly malleable after this prostate massage she has given him. He hazily realised that a girl was in the middle of entering him and he hadn’t even took the chance to get a hold on her boobs yet. She leaned forward now, bending his one leg up so his knee was almost pressed against his shoulder, exposing his butt even more and giving her more leeway to go deeper. She moved a bit and changed the angle, hitting his prostate again with the curved tip of the dildo, his whole body twitching and his penis leaking precum over her fingers. He really, really wanted to touch her boobs though, so he concentrated through the slow thrusts to lean forward a tiny bit, his hands moving and Bender was actually close enough that his hands could easily cup her breasts again. She sighed and smacked her hips a bit harder against him once he did that.

“That’s right, hold them, you like them a lot don’t you?”

He nodded, his brain too hazy to let him speak anymore. She pushed more into him, going at a faster pace now, Fry having trouble keeping his eyes open to watch her boobs glisten in the light. 

“You like me inside you too?”

She asked and he nodded again, no point in hiding it at this point. 

“I see. Fry, if that’s the case…”

She started and he really didn’t like the sound of her voice when she said this. She slowly came to a halt and stopped right when she was hip-deep inside of him, her angle making her push against his prostate and she stayed exactly like that, the human only able to squirm a bit while he was impaled like that. The pressure was relentless, his own muscles contracting embarrassingly around her, as if his body itself was begging her to move again, but she stayed still like a statue. Only her other hand started to move over his dick again, ever so gently rubbing over the surface, light touches smearing his precum over the head. He downright _whined_ , his arms becoming too weak to keep touching her, so he let them fall down, both hands now resting above his head, his face looking at her pitifully. He could feel tears run down his cheeks, the overstimulation too much for him.

“Wh-what are you…?”

He moaned when he felt her free hand lightly slap his right butt cheek.

“You like me inside you so much, don’t you? You should be able to cum just by feeling me.”

His eyes widened in shock at the same time as his body clenched again. He shook his head a bit, which just made her slap him a bit harder, just enough to make him feel it and making him flinch.

“I’m your queen, Fry, and a queen shouldn’t have to work so hard! Now cum for me, peasant!”

She had even stopped to move her hand over his penis, now merely pressing one of her digits against the tip, rubbing just the tiniest bit against the slit. It felt ticklish and sensitive but nothing compared to the pressure against his prostate, which was driving him crazy. 

He was used to cum while getting fucked, not while something was just _resting_ inside of him. Where did Bender get these ideas from?

To his surprise, it didn’t seem impossible however. He already felt the heat collect inside of him, the familiar pressure behind his balls pulling at his consciousness. He breathed more shallowly, involuntary muscle movements pushing the tip of the dildo against him and he noticed when he clenched around it more deliberately, it made him come closer to the edge. But then Bender spoke again.

“Tell me I’m your queen Fry!”

She demanded, the human sobbing and blushing. He was still riling himself up with the constant pressure against his sweet spot, but he could comply in the end.

“You’re my queen!”

He moaned meekly and of course, Bender was still not done. 

“You like your queen’s cock inside you, Fry? Tell me how it feels!”

“Yes, it feels… feels good…”

“Hmnn, of course it does, the queen always takes good care of her little slut.”

She rubbed the finger over his penis again and then leaned forward, her optics so close to him, the dildo inside of him finally moving a tiny bit, pressing even more against him. Fry shuddered, a slow, intense orgasm rising in him, making him lose control of his limbs, his mouth open wide in a gagged cry, his whole body prickling while he contracted around her dick and then the pulses of pleasure came free as he released in her hand, seeing the incredible smugness with which she watched him unravelling under her, the weird realisation that this degrading treatment had tipped him over the edge just making all this more intense. He cried out her name, one of her hands holding his face, a finger slipping inside his open mouth while he shuddered through the aftershocks, his hips rotating against the pressure inside of him. 

It seemed to take a long time till the pleasure subsided and he sacked together, the metal finger in his mouth oddly soothing, so he closed his lips around it. He heard her snicker when she pulled out, making him suck even harder on her finger.

“Good boy.”

She praised him and he simply pushed his face more against her hand, looking into her face. 

There she was, his queen, with messy hair, a smug grin, looking so satisfied at him, he was proud he did so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
